


【贤海＋all海】多我一个不多

by Smalltemper



Category: Super Junior, all海
Genre: M/M, all海 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smalltemper/pseuds/Smalltemper
Summary: 主贤海，副all海





	【贤海＋all海】多我一个不多

**Author's Note:**

> all海非清水警告，不喜勿入

人从来是亲疏有别的，即使是一家人，也会有偏爱。但是，上帝在造李东海的时候，仿佛是配错了配方，让这个傻小子不懂得什么叫差别对待，博爱的仿佛是圣母玛利亚。

 

曺圭贤最早接受到这个概念的时候，还是十几年前，他忐忑不安地搬进宿舍，拖着重重的行李，顶着冰冷敌视的目光，如同踏入别的族群的孤狼。李东海就是这个时候伸出了手，细幼白净的属于孩童的手，试图帮助新加入的成员分担重量。感动只持续了一瞬，因为下一刻，印第安酋长一样的李赫宰就握住李东海的手腕，把他拉进了卧室。

 

然而，李东海被拽走时回望的那一眼，是曺圭贤见过的最纯净良善的目光。

 

这是个天使。

 

天使从来都是堕落的更迷人。每每旖旎梦境里，曺圭贤都试图拒绝李东海的危险的诱惑。这算什么呢？梦到最亲爱的成员亲吻自己的阴茎，这算什么呢？

 

入伍之后，曺圭贤和李东海见面的时候少了很多，上一次聚餐的时候，还是李东海和李赫宰退伍不久，他难得嗲声嗲气缠着李东海要跟他回家。

 

“东海哥~让我跟你回去嘛，我都没怎么去过哥家里，哥多过分啊，我可是弟弟！”

 

李东海还是一派天真善良的笑容，垫着脚拥抱住巨型忙内，“你乖一点啊……”

 

乖？对不起了，东海哥，我只想拽着你还没长长的头发吸吮你的嘴唇，想解开你衬衫的扣子啄吻你心脏的位置，更想深入你的身体，不知道是不是和我想象的一样紧致湿热。

 

“好吧，我回宿舍，那你答应我，把头发留长一点，好吗？会很好看。”还会更加让人想要揉碎在怀里。

 

李东海被侧脸温热的气息薰红了耳朵，也还是温柔的笑，他想，这个弟弟真是可爱。

 

SS7S是场盛大的狂欢。也是曺圭贤内心的狂欢。穿着玩偶服的李东海，戴着假发小辫子的李东海，多么适合……当个任人打扮的性爱娃娃。

 

狂热的欢呼声里，曺圭贤已经把他的东海哥在脑海里狠操了一遍，每次他有这种念头都会有种背德感。那可是李东海，纯净的李东海，怎么可以被疼爱的弟弟当做性幻想对象。

 

这太荒唐了。

 

可是，人总是会在某个命定的时间，颠覆过去的观念和想法，成为另一个自己。

 

 

一场精彩的演唱会能够让人们的细胞振奋很久，男人们聚在一起推杯换盏发泄着过剩的精力。李东海难得有兴致，多抿了几口烧酒，整个人透着果实成熟的红润，尤其眼尾绯红如同被玫瑰花汁晕染。

 

 

太可口了……曺圭贤攥紧筷子，指尖因为太过用力克制欲望而青白，牛仔裤的布料粗硬遮掩住了曺圭贤胯间微微鼓起的欲望。

 

 

“你们接着喝，我去下洗手间……”

 

 

曺圭贤狼狈地逃离，李东海的声音眼神味道像是一张密网要将他捕获。坐在马桶盖上，急躁地拉开裤链，曺圭贤极为羞耻惭愧地握住滚烫的欲望，想象着李东海乖巧的跪坐自己腿间，小巧可爱的手指摩挲着他的龟头，天真可爱地跟自己撒娇“圭贤呐，我能把它吃进去吗？”这太过了！白浊射出的瞬间，曺圭贤几乎要落下泪来，快感直冲大脑，下一秒是无尽的空虚和自我厌弃。

 

收拾干净欲望的残局后，曺圭贤长舒一口气，他要回去李东海身边，说不定能趁着他酒醉以弟弟的名义讨到一个亲吻，真是个龌龊伪善的弟弟啊……

 

 

意外的是，李东海并没有傻笑着腻在哥哥们身边，他的位置上空着，同样，李赫宰崔始源也不在。

 

男人的直觉总是另辟蹊径的发挥作用。

 

曺圭贤装作不经意，“东海哥他们去哪了？”

 

利特怔了一下，勾起嘴角轻飘飘地回答弟弟的疑问，“他们呀，应该在拐角巷子那儿吧。”

 

曺圭贤有些莫名，不是为李东海的去向，而是……利特哥笑着却没露出熟悉的酒窝。

 

 

他们聚餐本来就选在偏僻少人的地方，夜里的巷子口只剩着一盏街灯辛勤工作，照亮四五米的距离，昏暗却足以让愣在巷子口的曺圭贤看清楚他的哥哥们在做着什么。

 

 

李东海被偏高的崔始源扣在怀里，却被李赫宰按着后脑亲吻，外套里薄薄的T恤被撩起，崔始源的手在他的腰间揉捏。李东海一定是很舒服的，因为他的呻吟声如同在曺圭贤绮丽的梦境里，奶声奶气，小猫爪子一样挠在心尖尖上。

 

 

霎时间，曺圭贤的眼睛里脑子里都像是没有信号的电视屏幕一片黑白麻点。所以，他的东海哥和李赫宰崔始源是这种关系？他们这样已经很久了吧，东海哥看起来十分乐在其中。

 

 

莫名的愤怒充斥着这个满脑子妄想占有他的哥哥十几年的男人的心脏，为什么，为什么我不是第一个抚摸你的皮肤的人，不是第一个亲吻你的嘴唇的人，不是第一个在你的身体里留下烙印的人，我不是你疼爱的弟弟吗？我也想，也想拥抱你啊……

 

曺圭贤故意加重脚步声，李赫宰和崔始源顿时停下动作默契地把李东海护到身后，呵，真是一对忠诚的骑士。

 

 

“李东海……没想到我的哥哥，是个和亲故躲在巷子里做爱的婊子。”

 

 

李东海急促的呼吸声中开始夹杂难以抑制的呜咽，李赫宰咬着牙冷着脸冲上来一把揪住曺圭贤的衣领，“曺圭贤，你闭嘴！”

 

看着李赫宰冷冽的眼神，曺圭贤说没有惧意是假的，但此时占有欲和嫉妒心让他几乎是绷紧了身体怒视眼前被打断好事的男人。

 

 

“这样吧……”曺圭贤冷静下来，龌龊的念头占据大脑，他用舌头顶了下口腔内壁，“你们先回去吧，我要带东海回家好好谈一谈。”

 

 

李赫宰怎么能放任东海单独和曺圭贤回去，他甚至不敢想东海此时多么的羞愧懊恼，他能感受到东海拽住了他的衣角，细微的颤抖通过每一丝每一线传导进他心里。

 

崔始源就在此时站了出来，绅士气度不减，“那我们就把东海交给你了，照顾好他。”

 

 

曺圭贤直视他，哪里有什么富家子弟在跟他说话，不过是一个耽于情爱肉欲的假绅士在跟他传送信息，他说，曺圭贤，我把李东海交给你了，做你想做的吧。

 

 

曺圭贤开着车带李东海回到了宿舍，他克制着拥抱李东海的冲动，故作悲伤的开口，“东海哥，你们怎么会是这样荒唐的关系，我真的没有想到……”

 

李东海此时就是掉进猎人陷阱的小鹿，慌张无措，无从依靠，“圭，圭贤呐，我们只是关系很好而已，真的，你别误会，我们是86亲故啊，所以，所以，所以比较亲近……”

 

曺圭贤的眼角渗出眼泪，“难道我在哥心里不是亲近的人吗？我什么都不知道，你瞒了我那么久……”

 

李东海看着曺圭贤的眼泪更是慌了神，自己要哭不哭地还着急安慰弟弟，“圭贤你是我最疼的弟弟啊，哥跟你也很亲近的！”他抬起手捧住曺圭贤的脸帮他擦拭眼泪，殊不知他此刻泪盈于睫无措脆弱的模样让他的弟弟偷偷硬了起来。

 

“那好，我也要和哥成为最亲的人。”李东海突然辨别出了圭贤眼里的光芒意味着什么，不是泪光，不是悲伤，而是……欲望，一如，他们。

 

他们的身体就交叠在宿舍多年未换的沙发上，曺圭贤重重地吸吮东海的乳尖，小巧粉嫩的乳头敏感的不行，每一次轻咬都引得东海一颤，“东海……我们东海……银赫也这样吸你的奶头吗？”他的嘴唇贴着细腻温热的皮肤下滑，停在半硬的阴茎龟头上，他啄吻着滑腻的龟头，灼热的气息喷在东海胯间，“这里呢？始源有没有尝过？”

 

“圭贤，不，别再说了，求求你，别做了……我，不行，不可以跟你……”

 

“他们行，我怎么就不可以？你不是很爱我这个弟弟吗？还是，你在骗我？”曺圭贤惩罚性地把终于硬挺的阴茎吞进口腔，听到了东海带着哭腔的呻吟，无视东海推搡在他头顶的手，将阴茎吞吃的啧啧作响，感受到前列腺液的咸腥后，才舍得放过东海秀气美味的阴茎，舔舐着囊袋，然后，吻在了紧缩的后穴。

 

“不要！圭贤！”

 

 

因为感受到灼热的吻而敏感紧缩的后穴带着湿意和……甜腻的草莓香气，圭贤从细嫩的腿间抬起头，直视着东海泪水涟涟的眼睛，把手指探进甜蜜的肉穴，“东海……告诉我，你自己做了准备，还是谁帮你弄湿了这里……”

 

手指在内壁的戳弄让东海情不自禁地扭动腰肢，他从来没想过有一天自己会被弟弟压在身下指奸，他的脑子已经向快感投降，即使是弟弟也顾不得了……“是赫……赫在演唱前帮我清理了……”

 

一想到东海湿着穴在舞台上蹦蹦跳跳一晚上，曺圭贤就燥热的不行。

 

东海的大脑已经被肉穴里的手指搅动的如同融化的冰淇淋，他呜咽着松开挠抓沙发皮革的手指，将肌肉线条流畅的手臂揽住圭贤的脖颈，扭动着腰肢在圭贤身下企图让硬挺的欲望不断磨蹭圭贤的小腹。

 

曺圭贤被身下细柳摇曳般的东海彻底迷了心窍，他喘着粗气埋首在东海的颈窝，吸吮着他可爱饱满的耳垂，一只手扶住硬的流水的欲望，慢慢插进了梦寐以求十几年的温柔乡，那里果真是个蜜穴，湿滑软嫩，抽插出的白色液体挥发出甜蜜的气息，像是他捣碎了藏在东海穴里的草莓，他分神想，李赫宰可真有品味……

 

“圭贤！快一点……再快一点……”东海已经被快感支配了身体，除了讨要更多的疼爱，他也只能选择紧紧攀附住身上这具火热的男性躯体，也只想这么选择。

 

 

温凉的液体喷射在穴内深处时，这如同背德乱伦的哥哥和弟弟除了满足别无他念。

 

 

圭贤拥紧怀里还在细微颤抖的东海，已经软掉的阴茎还腻在高潮后不规律收缩的肉穴里，他才不要出来，要不了一会儿，他就会再次撑开销魂窟，冲撞得东海哭叫着喊他的名字。

 

我不会放过你的，东海，反正天使已经堕落了，多他一个亲爱的弟弟也不多，不是吗？

 

蹭在曺圭贤颈侧的东海在肉穴被性器再次撑开的时候，悄无声息地绽出一抹得逞且餍足的微笑。


End file.
